


How I met your mother: Deutsch

by AdK



Category: How I Met Your Mother
Genre: Anal Sex, F/M, Masturbation, Porn
Language: Deutsch
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-14
Updated: 2015-03-13
Packaged: 2018-03-12 20:23:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3354077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AdK/pseuds/AdK
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Das ist meine erste Geschichte, die ich geschrieben habe. Ich finde es gibt viel zu wenige deutsche Fanfiction mit pornografischen Inhalt und darum dachte ich warum schreibe ich nicht einfach selbst eine. :-P Ich hoffe ich kann damit auch andere Deutsche zum schreiben anregen und werde diese Geschichte, glaub ich, auch in Englisch veröffentlichen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prolog

Seit Lily und Marshall sich versöhnt hatten, ging das schon so. Warum musste gerade seine Mitbewohnerin so laut im Bett sein? Er musste morgen früh zur Arbeit und es war schon wieder 03.00 Uhr in der Früh. Er fragte sich wie Marshall das schaffen kann.  
„Jaaaa! Fick mich! Steck dein Riesenprügel in meinen geilen engen Arsch. Jaaaaa, ich koooomme!"  
Es fing schon wieder an. Er hatte sich sogar schon Kopfhörer gekauft, er benutzte sie nur nie. Er verstand selbst nicht warum, aber irgendwas ließ ihn immer die Kopfhörer abnehmen.  
Er musste zugeben, dass er schon wusste warum er das immer tat: Es machte ihn einfach an. Er musste sich endlich eingestehen, dass er auf Lily stand.  
So begann sich langsam seinen eigenen „Riesenprügel" zu reiben. Er stellte sie vor Marshall sie von hinten in den Arsch nahm, ihre geilen Titten wie sie vor und zurück schaukelten. Er hatte ihre Brüste zum Glück schon oft gesehen, da Lily nach dem Duschen immer nackt in der Wohnung herumlief. Er hatte es immer sehr genossen und konnte oft auch ein Blick auf ihre Muschi werfen.  
Lily schrie immer weiter, auch wenn man keine zusammenhängende Wörter verstehen konnte. Sie musste multiple Orgasmen erleben. Diese Schlampe stand wirklich darauf ihn in den Arsch zu nehmen, Robin hatte ihm das nie erlaubt. Plötzlich hörte er Marshall:  
„Ich komme gleich! "  
„Ja! Komm auf meine geilen Titten! Spritz sie voll!"  
Dieses Bild vor Augen ließ auch Ted abspritzen, als er Marshall durch die Wände stöhnen hörte.


	2. Chapter 2

Einige Zeit davor:  
Lily war stinksauer auf Marshall! Sie war nach ihrer Trennung von San Francisco wieder nach New York zurückgekehrt, um sich wieder mit Marshall zu versöhnen. Er hatte sie aber einfach do abgelehnt. Außerdem fand sie keinen Job und keine Wohnung die größer als 4 m2 ist.  
Eigentlich war es ja sie allein, die an allem Schuld war: Sie war schuld an der Trennung und an dem schlimmsten Sommers ihres Lebens in Los Angeles. Sie hatte sich von Marshall getrennt und damit alles ins Rollen gebracht.  
Zum Glück konnte sie vor kurzem ihr Wohnungsproblem lösen, indem sie bei Barney Obdach fand. Sie konnte bei ihm mietfrei schlafen, solange sie seine One Night Stands vergraulte, indem sie so tat als ob sie seine Ehefrau wäre.  
Sie musste zugeben dass es ihr richtig gut tat endlich wieder eine Konstante in ihren Leben zu haben. Sie fühlte sich langsam wieder wie in einer echten Beziehung mit Barney, was ihr Sorgen machte, ihr aber auch irgendwie Halt und Zufriedenheit gab. Trotzdem fehlte ihr Marshall unendlich, vor allem aber der Sex mit ihm. Die hatte seit ihrer Trennung noch keinen Sex gehabt und nur der Gedanken an seinen harten Schwanz führte dazu, dass sie ihr Höschen durchnässte.  
Bei diesen Gedanken wurde sie wieder geil und feucht und musste sich dann eben selbst helfen. Sie saß gerade doch nur in ihrer Wohnung herum und tat nichts, während Barney Arbeiten war. Sie ging also in Barneys Gästezimmer, in dem sie schlief und holte, unter ihrem Bett versteckt, ihren neuen besten Freund hervor: ein rosaroter Latex Vibrator, den sie aus San Francisco mitgebracht hatte und ihr auch damals einige einsame Stunden versüßt hatte.   
Auf dem Weg zurück ins Wohnzimmer öffnete sie hastig die Knöpfe ihrer engen Jeans die gegen ihre schon feuchte Muschi drückte. Sie hatte sie kaum offen schon war ihr Mittelfinger tief in ihrer Spalte versenkt. Sie setzte sich auf Barneys Couch, zog ihre Hose ganz aus und tauschte ihren Finger mit dem Vibrator aus, den sie sofort auf die höchste Stufe stellte. Sie fickte sich mit sehr schnellen Stößen, bis sie endlich ihren lang ersehnten Höhepunkt erreichte. Ihr Orgasmus war so heftig, dass sie eine Riesensauerei auf Barneys Couch veranstaltete und alles vollspritzte.  
Es dauerte Ewigkeiten bis sie sich wieder halbwegs beruhigt hatte, war dann aber immer noch geil. Ihre Nippel zeichneten sich stark unter ihrem Tank-top ab und auch, nachdem sie die Couch vollgespritzt hatte, war ihre Muschi noch triefend nass.   
Sie wollte die zweite Runde mehr genießen und begann sich also langsam ihre Brüste durch ihr enges Oberteil hindurch zu massieren, was sie schon wieder leises Stöhnen ausstoßen ließ. Sie näherte sich mit immer engeren Kreisen den Nippeln an, bis sie sie schließlich hart kniff. Ein Schauer lief durch ihren Körper und sie bekam eine Gänsehaut. Sie stand auf diesem leichten geilen Schmerz der sie durchströmte. Man sah ihre Nippel längst durch das Oberteil durch, als sie es schließlich auszog und sich ihre nackten Brüste weitermassierte.  
Plötzlich hörte sie ein Stöhnen, dass nicht von ihr kam. Es hörte sich tief und männlich an. Sie öffnete langsam ihre Augen und sah dass ihre Befürchtungen wahr waren: Barney stand hinter dem Stormtrooper versteckt und holte sich einen runter. Er glaubte scheinbar, dass sie ihn nicht sehen könne. Sie wollte schon auf stürmen und ihn zur Rede stellen, aber die Vorstellung, sich von jemandem beobachten zu lassen, hatte sie immer schon richtig geil werden lassen und so machte einfach weiter.  
Sie legte sich auf den Rücken und spreizte ihre Beine, sodass Barney freie Sicht hatte und rammte sich ihren Riesendildo in die Muschi. Sie schrie laut auf und fickte sich schnell und hart. Sie hielt es aber nicht lange aus: sie musste endlich einen echten Schwanz in sich spüren. Sie drehte sich also um, sodass sie in Doggy-Position, mit ihren Arsch zu ihm gerichtet, auf der Couch kniete.  
"Komm raus, Barney! Ich will deinen geilen Schwanz spüren!"  
Sie fickte sich dabei weiter mit einer Hand und richtete sich auf, um sich mit der anderen Hand den Arsch zu versohlen. Plötzlich hörte sie Gerümpel hinter sich, als Barney scheinbar den Stormtrooper umgeworfen hatte und so schnell wie möglich zu ihr hastete. Als sie seine Hände an ihrer Hüfte spürte, ließ sie sich wieder nach vorne fallen und riss sie sich den Dildo raus und kam schreiend als er sie von hinten pfählte.  
"Jaaaa fick mich! Es tut so gut endlich wieder einen Schwanz in mir zu spüren! Komm! Fick meinen engen Arsch!"  
Er riss seinen Schwanz raus, setzte ihn an ihr Arschloch an und drückte langsam. Sie krallte sich an den Polstern der Couch fest, als der Schmerz sie durchzog. Er hatte seinen Schwanz aber schnell bis zum Ansatz in ihr vergraben, da er über und über mit ihren Muschisaft bedeckt war. Sie schrie auf als sie das nächste Mal kam und begann sich wieder mit ihren Dildo zu ficken. Nach unzähligen weiteren Orgasmen, bei denen sie sich jedes Mal verkrampfte und so noch enger wurde, riss Barney seinen Schwanz raus, drehte Lily wieder auf den Rücken und spritzte ihr sein ganzes Sperma ins Gesicht. Er war so geil, dass ihr Gesicht fast vollständig bedeckt war und auch viel in ihren Haaren klebte. Sie blieb einfach vor Erschöpfung schwer atmend liegen bis sie sich halbwegs beruhigt hatte und begann dann langsam mit ihren Händen das Sperma abzuwischen und dann genüsslich aufzulecken.

**Author's Note:**

> Ich freue mich immer wenn ihr meine Geschichten kommentiert denn nur so kann ich erfahren wie ich mich verbessern kann und meine Comment-Geilheit befriedigen. ;-)


End file.
